thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot (WLB)
Pilot 'is the series premiere of World Left Behind. Synopsis ''Returning from a boat trip, Cheryl Danvers discovers that in just a few short hours, the world has changed as we know it. Plot Cheryl Danvers is packing her suitcase in a hotel room when there's a knock at the door. She opens it to see Victoria Abrams. "You're packing already? You know we don't have to be out of the hotel until tonight." Victoria jokes, chuckling. Cheryl rolls her eyes and zips up her bag. "And we'll probably be back from the boat trip this evening, that doesn't really give us much time to get out, does it?" Cheryl places her bag on her bed and makes her way to the door, when her phone begins to ring. Cheryl takes out her phone and looks to see who's calling her. "It's Simon, tell the others I'll be down in a minute." Victoria nods and leaves. Cheryl picks up the phone. A voice on the other end speaks. "Finally, you pick up!" Cheryl smiles. "I've been in meetings all week. With timezones there isn't really much time to chat. How's Andrea?" "She's doing fine. I think she misses you, but she hasn't said anything yet." Simon replies. "Well hopefully she's happy to know that I'll be back tomorrow." Cheryl says, looking out the window at the airport in the distance. "Anyway, I have to go. Love you!" "I love you too." Simon laughs, before hanging up the phone. In England, Simon turns to see Andrea leaving the house. "Where are you going?" He asks her. She sighs and turns to him. "I'm going out with Megan." She replies, clearly annoyed by her father. "See you." Andrea then leaves Simon in the house alone. Cheryl is seen entering the reception of the hotel with her bag and room key. She walks over to a girl at the desk with the name tag "Cynthia". She signs out and walks over to a group of people. Victoria turns to her and then back to the others. "Alright then team. Let's get down to the boat." One man, Kevin Armstrong, jumps up and begins heading towards the door. "Finally something interesting to do on this trip." The other woman, Madison, walks next to him and rolls her eyes "That's only because you're here to observe Kevin, not contribute." Kevin feigns being hurt by the statement. "Ouch, Madison. You mean, I'm not useful? That really cuts deep!" Kevin then runs up and gets into a car. Madison turns to Victoria, "You can't seriously be letting ''him ''drive us to the harbour?! We'll be dead before we get there!" "Please, Madison. Let Kevin do something on this trip. Do you really want him to have something else to sulk about?" Victoria argues. Madison stays quiet and gets into the car alongside Cheryl. The group then drive to the harbour. Cheryl is then seen looking into the water alongside Kevin, who has a bored expression on his face. "Y'know, I assumed this trip would be a bit more...interesting." Madison glares at him, whereas the man steering the boat, Martin, laughs. "This trip is supposed to make you unwind from your business trip. That's what your boss told me anyway." Kevin groans. "Well maybe it'd help me unwind if they actually let me ''do ''something." Madison sighs and turns to Kevin. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you this-" Kevin laughs. "I'm kidding Madison! Don't be so uptight, you should let yourself unwind." Madison looks like she is about to strangle Kevin before Cheryl cuts in. "Don't complain you two. The beach is just around the corner." "Just in time as well." Victoria says, glancing at her phone "We need to be out of the hotel in an hour." Cheryl smirks to Victoria, before turning and looking towards the beach as the boat turns the corner. The group gasps when they see what sits before them. The once crowed beach and many people laying on the ground, red patches in the sand and a few others stumbling. There were also many crashed vehicles, some were even on fire. Cheryl covers her mouth "Oh my God." The boat pulls up to the harbour and the group gets off while Martin secures the boat. Madison takes out her phone, attempting to call the police. Victoria and Cheryl look over the beach. "What do you think happened here?" Victoria asks as she turns to Cheryl. "I don't know... maybe an attack?" Cheryl replies, studying the scene "But I don't know why there isn't any sort of medical help." Madison sighs, putting her phone in her pocket "I can't get through, whatever's happened here is affecting the phone signal." Kevin scoffs "I highly doubt that something like ''this ''could stop you from being able to call someone." Madison is about to reply when she sees something behind Kevin. The rest of the group turns and they see a bloodied woman moving towards them. They all share looks of shock as Martin walks towards the woman. "Hey, ma'am, are you alright?" He asks as he walks up to her "What happened here?" As Martin reaches the woman, she replies with a growl before sinking her teeth into his neck. The group screams in shock and fear while Martin collapses in pain. He stumbles back and falls off the dock, the woman still latched on his throat. "Jesus Christ!" Kevin yells as he runs to the edge of the dock. Madison looks in the water but sees nothing "Do you think he's..." Before Madison can finish a van drives up next to the four of them. Two women in the front. The driver pulls down the window and looks at them. "Get in!" She yells and gestures to the back of the vehicle "There's no time to explain, just get in!" Kevin and Victoria make to get into the van, but Cheryl stops them. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, we don't know what's going on and there's no way we can trust these two." "I know, I know." Victoria says "But we need to get somewhere with other people, we don't know if anymore people like that woman will be around here somewhere." Cheryl sighs and gets into the back of the van with the others. As it begins to move she turns to the driver. "So, do you have any idea what happened out there?" She asks. The woman turns to her and hands her a phone. "Look at that, it should explain well enough. My name's Sierra by the way. That's Maya, my sister." Maya nods to Cheryl, who looks down at the phone. The others crowding around her. There is a video on the phone which shows many people running and getting eaten as Maya yells at Sierra to drive and not film. "We were here reporting on the festival that was happening in the city." Maya says "We were on our way back to the hotel when people began running down the streets, eating each other." "So many people in one location..." Victoria mutters "It'd be easy to kill loads of people at once and in the chaos afterwards." "You think this is an attack?" Sierra asks Victoria looks up at Sierra, "You don't?" Sierra glances back to Victoria before focusing on the road. "I don't really know ''what ''to think right now." The van then turns and pulls up next to the hotel from earlier. The group gets out and makes their way to the doors. Many people are inside. A man opens the door. "Come in, come in." He says, gesturing for them to follow him "We weren't sure how many other survivors there were." "So, the entire city came here?" Kevin asks, looking around at the other people. "Well, most people visited for the festival. So they all stayed at the hotel and naturally came here when that event happened." The man replies "I'm Charles Mason by the way, the owner." Cheryl looks around at the scene before her. People sitting on the floor, some injured, others sleeping, many crying. She reaches into her pocket and takes out her phone. One missed call from Simon. No signal. "So, I'm assuming all the flight were cancelled?" She turns to Charles. Charles pauses, "Well, we don't know. The last we heard was that we were going to get news in the morning, but then the radio cut out." "Wait, you're saying this isn't just a city emergency?" Madison asks. "Nope. As far as we know, this sort of thing was happening all over the world." Charles replies "Anyway, we'll talk about that when we address everyone tomorrow morning." Charles then turns and scans the crowd. "Cynthia!" A girl in the crowd, Cynthia Mason, walks over to her father after checking a cut on someone's leg. She is holding sleeping bags and blankets. Charles turns back to the group, "Cynthia will take you to somewhere to sleep. Just follow her and we'll try to make you as comfortable as possible." "But we had rooms?" Kevin asks, arching a brow "Can't we just go back to those?" "Sadly all the rooms have been reassigned, mainly to the injured." Charles sighs. "However, there's still plenty of food and space." Charles then leaves the group and they begin to follow Cynthia. "So the food is over that way," Cynthia says, pointing in one direction, before pointing somewhere else "and the toilets are over there." The group arrives at an area with a group of teenagers and an older man crowded around a TV screen. Cynthia lays the blankets and sleeping bags on the floor. "This is where you'll be staying. If you need anything, just ask." Cynthia smiles, before heading back to the reception. The group settles down with Maya and Sierra sitting nearer a window and talking between themselves. Kevin looks to the teenagers. "What're you guys doing?" He asks. The older man, Mark West, turns to Kevin "We're trying to get the TV working. A constant news report was just playing and then it suddenly cut out. "Maybe I can help." Kevin grins as he walks over and a woman hands him a remote. Cheryl looks to her phone again and sees that there still isn't a signal. She then looks out the window as the camera pans out and shows the city. Damaged buildings. Bodies. Other sick people stumbling around. Fires. Other Cast '''Co-Starring * Yael Yurman as Andrea Danvers * Norman Reedus as Martin * Mandi Christine Kerr as Emma (No Lines) Deaths * Martin * Numerous tourists and festival goers. Your Rating How would you rate "Pilot" as a whole? (If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments.) 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia * First appearance of Cheryl Danvers. * First appearance of Victoria Abrams. * First appearance of Kevin Armstrong. * First appearance of Charles Mason. * First appearance of Cynthia Mason. * First appearance of Sierra Robins. * First appearance of Mark West. * First appearance of Madison. * First appearance of Maya Robins. * First appearance of Ryan Grant. * First appearance of Emma. * First (and Last) appearance of Martin. * First (and Last) appearance of Andrea Danvers. (Unknown) * First (and Last) appearance of Simon Danvers. (Unknown)